t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Archives: 1 ---- Angelfrost froze, Shadowfrost couldn't be dead! She felt her paws go numb as Hawkshadow continued. "He can't be dead!" She meowed defensively. "He promised to... Show me the clan.." Her vision blurred as she tried to control tears. "I--" She was speechless, clearly disturbed of what just happened. One idea burst through her head: Join ShadowClan..~Angelfrost Hawkshadow twitched his tail tip. "Um yeah, I'm pretty sure he's dead." He replied flatly, sitting down and calmly lapping at a paw, waiting for Dapplestream to lead him away so they could continue to hunt.Silverstar 00:10, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Angelfrost blinked at the tom, grief searing her eyes. "Do you think I can join ShadowClan?" She meowed quietly, her tail twitching. "I know how to hunt and fight!" She added, the scar on her leg drawing her attention.~Angelfrost (( wow I am so sorry I have been gone all day. I'll respond quickly to the Roleplay once I get done reading.)) - Dapple She hissed in frustration as she heard the mouse scurry away. She stomped her white paw hard against the ground and flattened her ears back. She was surprised at the large amount of loyalty this tom was giving to Dapplestream. She found this a little overwhelming but it was nice once in a while. She sat down, trying to remain calm as the cats handled their own situation. She wished she could get her claws on the annoying fur ball on the other side of Hawkshadow. An ear twitched when she heard her name, she let out a dignifying hiss from behind the tom, "Who's that?!" - Dapple "Some cat named Angelfrost." Hawkshadow responded with his tail tip twitching, eventually craning his neck to narrow his green eyes at Dapplestream. He didn't intirely trust this Angelfrost cat, but she seemed to be speaking the truth. "And she wanted to join ShadowClan, says her father, Shadowfrost, lived there. Should I allow her and take her back?"Silverstar 02:21, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ((Let's make it night now so moth comes back in the morning. )) the crickets chirped like a soft purr in the ears of the dark queen. She felt like she was born for darkness, but of course, she was in Shadowclan. She held her head high and let the soft breeze wash over her muzzle. Hawkgaze... the distant memory of that loner whispered in her ears. That loner who had savedher. Yet, Ottercreek never came. A slight pull in her heart for the loner was weird. Almost mystifying. Darkshine smiled as she saw her kits asleep.★Darкsнïne★ 03:07, March 8, 2015 (UTC) "I cannot come along if you are going to bring this cat back to your camp. I might have to watch from a distance but I am not in the mood to be seen by any more cats." Her stomach grumbled again in hunger. Dapplestream shifted uncomfortably, "I am also still hungry." - Dapple Hawkshadow nodded at Dapplestream, his eyes narrowed once again. "Alright. I'll take her to camp. I promise I won't tell anyone I ran across you or where you live...Maybe I'll see you again?" He then turned to Angelfrost, flicking his tail in a bland manner. "Fine, I'll take you to ShadowClan camp."Silverstar 03:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) "Come by my den anytime. Just remember, keep your eyes open. I am everywhere, but so are your clanmates." She said this at last, lashing her tail in farewell and making a turn into some part of the forest. Before she worried about other things, she smelled the air. It did not take her long before she noticed that there was a sparrow picking at some worms on the ground. She smiled, and got into a crouch, getting low to the ground. Her paw steps were super quiet. She knew birds were easily scared off, so she remained careful until she leaped and landed right on top of it. Her claws dug into whatever flesh there was until she did not feel the bird wriggle anymore. As she felt satisfied and with this, she prayed her gratitude for the bird's life, and began to feast. She purred as she ate, her tail swaying against the ground. - Dapple Hawkshadow nodded, before murmuring his goodbye to Dapplestream and watching her go. She was like, his only true friend, so he pelt pretty good to have someone now. He then turned to Angelfrost, gazing down at the she-cat calmly. "Ok, follow me."Silverstar 03:59, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart paced back and forth clearly impatient, But oh! She was so excited! "Come oooooon Streak!" She mewed and cast a glance at Rowanflame. She looked away. Should she take Streak to meet Rowanflame? She didn't know. She thought about this quietly and sat down, plopping herself down right in the middle of the entrance to camp.~Breezeheart Angelfrost silently followed the tom, disturbed of what just happened. "So, I never caught your name," She took a deep breath. Obviously this tom was rather... hostile to loners, But I wasn't doing anything wrong! She sighed, today had been a long day. "Sorry that I scared away your dinner." She meowed calmly, her pelt prickling with confusion. "I should tell you a little about me before you bring me to your camp," her whiskers twitched as the tom glanced at her with his big, green mint eyes. "So, my brother lives in.. RiverClan and well, I was hoping to be reunited with my father at least." She meowed, grief surging her heart.~Angelfrost Streak purred, admiration growing deeply in his chest for the ginger she-cat. His eyes gleamed with pure amusement as he padded close to her, pressing warmly against Breezeheart's flank, his ears twitching with happiness. Streak's eyes blinked around as he finally saw ShadowClan's camp. He was amazed by the amount of cats and scents. "This is wicked!" Streak mewed, brushing his tail on Breezeheart's shoulder. ~Streak "Did you live in RiverClan yourself? If so, then perhaps you know the 'oh-so handsome Shadeflame'." Hawkshadow muttered without looking over his shoulders to see if Angelfrost was following. He did love his brother, but he was a little sick of how so many she-cats complimented the handsome tom's looks. Hawkshadow continued to walk on, his eyes on what lay ahead of him.Silverstar 02:08, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Angelfrost felt the toms anger, "Yes, I've seen him, though I don't live in RiverClan. ShadowClan was what my father wanted, besides, I seem to like it already." She meowed soothingly, her voice as quiet as a mouse but as pretty as a dove. "In my opinion, your both quite handsome," the she-cat whispered in his ear, her tail whisking around. "So... Your brother lives in RiverClan?" She asked softly, her eyes widening as she spotted a RiverClan patrol. "Maybe your brother.. is there." She turned to confront the patrol, dipping her head to several warriors. One in particular had black and white patches, in a instant, She knew who it was. A shiver went down her spine; it's my brother...~Angelfrost Hawkshadow flattened his ears, his tail lashing s lightly. "We have no business with them, we're no patrol, and you're not even a member yet." He replied in an assertive and slightly harsh tone.Silverstar 03:14, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ((Rowanflame. Please stop being inactive. I've lost track of where everyone is again.)) Eagledawn entered camp and slumped down, too tired to even look up at the sky. My vigil is soon, she thought, it'll be tiring. ~Eagledawn Darkshine sighed, looking up to the stars still. Be shadowfrost. Be safe. ''A river of sadness stripped through her of her deceased mate. She padded over to Eaglepaw, looking at the tired apprentice. "You should take a nap." She suggested, sitting down. "You look tired." she stayed quiet, staring at the stars while she waited for nothing in particular. Then she remembered Breezepaw. ''Wonder where she is. ((Remember that I didn't see the ceremony.)) ★Darкsнïne★ 23:41, March 9, 2015 (UTC) (is anyone going to adopt Skykit or is he just gonna be a lonely kit?)-Whitestar Breezeheart nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But anyways, come on!" She looked around camp at first. Where was Rowanflame? "Uh, Streak I wanted you to meet my friend." She looked around some more. "Hmm..." (BTW, I'm gonna be done for 4 or 5 days cause I'm going to Outdorr Ed. Its a science camp.)~Breezeheart Eagledawn jumped back, eyes widened at the she-cat in front of her. "We thought you were missing!" she told, "Mothflight told me and Rowanflame to look for you! Where were you?" ~Eagledawn ((srry to jump in, i jst got back from my grandmother's house, no acess to the computer...)"darkshine!"silverpaw exclaimed in excitment. "I thought you were missing.when did youget back?are you alright?"(lol a barrage of questions)her ears and tail twitched restlessly, she couldn't keep still. silverpaw(once again, i will be on and off for periods of time maybe two to three days or more, depends on what's happening at home) "You had us worried!" Rowanflame added with a flick of his tail, "Hey, where's Hawkshadow?" The tom inquired, his eyes narrowing. "I thought he was hunting, he should be back by now.." He shrugged before walking forward to grab a mouse from the fresh-kill. The tom tripped over his massive paws, a glint of amusement and embarrassment in his eyes. He stood back up, shaking dirt and dust from his brown pelt. "Uh, ment to do that." Rowanflame meowed quickly, giving Eagledawn a big grin.~Rowanflame Hawkshadow returned to camp, keeping his distance from Angelfrost and not bothering to look over his shoulder to make sure she followed. "Hey, I gotta cat here who wants to join."Silverstar 00:51, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn gave a cute little giggle at Rowanflame's failure. "Did you have a good 'trip'?" she teased, suddenly freezing and pricking her ears as she heard rustling behind her. Turning around, Eagledawn looked at Hawkshadow and a strange cat she had not seen before. Yet, the she-cat looked familiar... the ShadowClan warrior knew she hadn't seen her before, but she couldn't help remembering something from her most distant memories, before she even came to this forest. However, before MoonClan, Eagledawn couldn't remember which Clan, or forest, even, she was in, and she certainly didn't remember the name of the cat that this newcomer (Angelfrost) reminded her of. A wave of nostalgia hit the black-and-white she-cat like a thorn in her heart. ~Eagledawn Hawkshadow angled his ears towards Eagledawn, feeling her gaze drift over him, and noticing that it eventually landed on Angelfrost. Had Mothflight returned yet? Deciding to look for some help, the young tom swerved, heading towards Eagledawn with long, swift strides. He calmly flicked his dar blue-gray tail in greetings before glancing back at Angelfrost. "Has Mothflight returned yet?"Silverstar 00:10, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ((Silver, thanks so much for the changes. They look great.)) As her hunger was satisfied, Dapplestream tried to pick up fresh scent. There were none, which she hoped for. The only recent smell was from the earlier encounter with other cats. As she picked her way through where she last saw Hawkshadow, she sniffed his scent. He obviously went for his own camp, so she decided to follow that direction. She didn't get close, but she made the choice to climb a pine and sit on a branch that was close enough for her to hear the conversations the cats had. She enjoyed the pine tree. They always hid her and the scent that the pine tree left off was enough to cover her. She angled her ears to the strange cats and the newcomer Hawkshadow was introducing. - Dapple Angelfrost stared at Eagledawn, I know you.. The thought buzzed into her head as she squinted her eyes. "Eagle?" The tone was barely a whisper, her soft and lovely voice having no edge. Her throat felt dry as she glanced at the familiar cat. "Your here.. your back," the she-cat continued, her ears pinning to her head. "I'm so sorry.." Angelfrost turned away, her gaze searching the cats. ~Angelfrost Hawkshadow narrowed his eyes at the two she-cats. It seemed like to him he was now in the middle of a reunion. He found himself frowning and thinking of his brother. "You two know each other?"Silverstar 00:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) ((Can Angelfrost be Eagledawn's sister or something?)) Angelfrost gave the tom a sharp nod before returning to Eagledawn's gaze. "Why did you leave? Everything was perfect." The she-cats voice hardened and she found herself trying to control her saddness. "Was there something you weren't telling me?" At this, Angelfrost took several deep breaths. Her eyes narrowing at the cat in front of her. ~Angelfrost ((I didn't know Angelfrost was from the ThunderClan, but alright, if you want.)) "What...?" she murmured, blinking at the bulky she-cat. What is she talking about? Widening her golden eyes, Eagledawn took a step back. "You must be mistaken. I don't know you." ~Eagledawn "Oh...uh... I was just.... Uh taking a walk... Anyways... I wanted you two to meet someone..." Breezeheart beckoned Streak over by flicking her tail towards them..~Breezeheart Streak padded forward, close at Breezeheart's heels. "Who are these cats? Are they part of your group?" He asked, confused by the mingled scents. --Streak "Uh... Yeah. Streak, meet Rowanflame and Eagledawn. They are my friends... And Rowanflame- never mind..." Breezeheart flicked her tail back and forth nervously.(Imma be on Mothwing.)~Breezeheart Eagledawn blinked at the loner. There were too many cats to talk to, now, and it was getting confusing. "Uh, Streak. Right," she muttered. "Hi. Welcome to ShadowClan." ~Eagledawn ((ThunderClan? Do you mean Shadow?))~Breezeheart ((Sorry for my inactivity. I was gone to Arrowhead ranch camp for a few days.)) Darkshine looked at Eaglepaw, Silverpaw, and Rowanpaw. "You two look grown up somehow." She commented, pointing to the two apprentices. "Anyways, let's go have a nice night hunt." ★Darкsнïne★ 00:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Hawkshadow shifted, deciding that he was most certainly in the middle of an unclear reunion. He glanced towards the camp exit with a small frown, letting out a heavy sigh. I felt much more comfortable when speaking with Dapplestream...Kinda want to talk more with her, she's like the first friend I've made in a long time. The young warrior thought, slowly scooting away from Angelfrost and Eagledawn, not wanting to interrupt anything. Besides, Hawkshadow barely knew the two, and they probably didn't like him anyways.Silverstar 02:50, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Crap. Yes I meant ShadowClan. I read too much Warriors and got confused. Silly mistake, sorry.)) "Oh, um. Me and Rowanflame are warriors now. I'm Eagledawn," she told Darkshine, looking back at Angelfrost. "I'm sorry, something's going on here... maybe tomorrow, Darkshine." ~Eagledawn Hawkshadow looked at Eagledawn and the other speaking cats in confusion. He wished he could have a happy reunion with a friend of family member, if this really was a reunion. "Um, should I go...?"Silverstar 03:20, March 14, 2015 (UTC) ((I think Angelfrost barely remembers Eagledawn but there is faint memories. She was taken away by her father when she was a kit, Angelfrost thought she would never come back. She doesn't understand either.)) Angelfrost backed up a bit, feeling quite hurt. "You look exactly like.. Eagle." The she-cat whispered, her eyes blazing with sadness. "But I guess your not," bitterness entered her voice once more as she gave a very angry glance. "Your sure, you've never seen me before?" Angelfrost bit back yelling at the she-cat. ~Angelfrost ((Well, there might be some inconsistency in that since Eagledawn's father died right after she was born in a battle)) Eagle? Eagledawn wondered, How... The small she-cat cast her memories back to her earliest ones. Twolegs... in the camp...? Which camp? Where was I? As if to answer her questions, a memory flashed in her mind suddenly. "ThunderClan, evacuate now!" ThunderClan... my birth Clan! "Are you... from ThunderClan?" Eagledawn breathed. ~Eagledawn Streak eyed the ShadowClan, his big eyes widened as his pupils grew big. "Hello," He mumbled, flicking his tail tip. "I'm Streak, a loner around here. Mind if I join your group?" Streak stammered, his whiskers quivering. He drew in Breezeheart's sweet scent, feeling warmth relished in his chest. A smile grew on his face, I can do this afterall... ''--Streak "Uh--" Eagledawn's head began to hurt. She was talking to three cats at once and it was confusing her now, and her little revelation didn't help. "Mothflight's not back from the Moonstone yet, you have to wait to ask." ~Eagledawn Hawkshadow flattened his ears, shifting away from the she-cats once more. "Erm, yeah, I'll leave you two at it." He meowed awkwardly, nearing the camp's exit. He'd go hunting now, and perhaps run into Dapplestream to see how her hunting trip had gone.'Silverstar''' 14:53, March 14, 2015 (UTC)